Forever Darkness
by randomcat23
Summary: After Riku gets locked behind the door, he finds himself with no purpose to continue fighting. Will he be stuck in the darkness forever? SPOILERS FOR FIRST GAME


**EDIT:** So, originally, this was a song fic. But since they made the new rule, I went back and removed all the lyrics. Wherever there is a page break, that's where the lyrics originally were. I suggest you look them up! The song really is amazing! (The song was "Away from the Sun" by 3 Doors Down.)

And yes, if you are going to read this, it would be better if you have beaten the game or at least know how the game ends! It has some spoilers...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I also don't own the song, 'Away from the Sun', that credit goes to 3 Doors Down.

* * *

"Take care of her," he said softly with a sad smile. His friend nodded and pushed the huge door shut at last. A click was heard as it was locked forever. Riku sat and stared at the closed door. That moment marked the end of his freedom, his carefree life, and his adventure in other worlds. He turned silently and faced the darksides. The closed door behind him shut out the last light that Riku would see in a long time. He took a step closer to the heartless, pulled out his sword, and the battle began.

* * *

**7 months later **

A silver haired teenager sprinted through the darkness. Sweat dripped down his now determined face, as his heart pounded in his chest. A gloved hand gripped his worn sword tighter, afraid of losing the one thing keeping him alive. His feet shattered the quiet ground, echoing over the black land. He seemed to be alone, unfortunately, he was anything but that. Each step he ran, each yard he walked, carried Riku farther into the dark abyss, farther away from light. He ran to a forever dark destination. Bright glowing eyes followed the sword wielder, slinking on the ground, their bodies flat. They had found the enemy and were determined to destroy it.

Riku smirked at the Shadow Heartless. Such simple minded creatures could never figure out that he knew they were there, let alone, ever defeat him. They blindly followed orders, without hesitation. He slowed his running to a walk and turned to face 100 glowing, yellow eyes. The mob of Shadows prepared to attack as Riku took a fighting stance. He leaped, catching them off guard. A single swing of the sword destroyed 10 of the black beings. Enraged by the sight, the rest of the Shadows jumped at their enemy only to be taken down by a single blow. The silver haired warrior lowered his sword and peered at the sight of the bodies.

* * *

"I'll be damned if they ever take me out," he muttered to himself, stepping over the bodies. A faint sound caught his ears as he turned his head quickly to the right. Mile or two away, the shallow glow of heartless eyes moved closer. Riku's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Why the hell do they keep coming? Every time I kill one, two more take it's place! What's the point anyway?" He ranted to himself as he picked up a few potions that were dropped by the Heartless. Riku turned on his heel and sprinted off in the other direction, hoping to loose his weak opponents. 

Afraid? Never, it was just the fact that weak opponents made a boring and pointless battle. "Find the leader. See if you find anything," King Mickey had told him. He was always sending Riku on 'pointless' missions according to Riku. But he followed the orders, none the less. "He's just keeping me busy, but the King can't hide the facts." Riku was not going to find anything in the locked world. He was going to be here forever. Stuck in forever darkness, no friends, no light. These depressing thoughts constantly filled the teenager's head. Of course, when he was first locked in, his thoughts had been positive, they gave him hope. They gave him a reason to keep going. But after repetitive missions and countless heartless, Riku had lost almost all hope.

* * *

Was there a point? _"Everything I do ends up changing nothing."_ Riku sprinted over the ground, slashing anything that stood in his way. Only one heartless was on his mind, the Behemoth. The over-grown purple beast had been causing the King much trouble. It had gained the power to summon other, weaker heartless and continued to terrorize the King's plans. What plans? Riku had no idea. His job was simply to find it and destroy it. He heard a roar echoing over the area and headed in the general direction. Heartless scattered the place, their eyes looking like evil fire flies. 

Riku sighed in frustration. _"No matter how many I kill, no matter how many of them fall, it is never enough. At least when Sora was fighting them, it had a point. Now it seems to do nothing but summon more of them."_ The name echoed in his head again: Sora. The one who locked the door and became the savior of the worlds. Riku, himself, had done just as much as Sora. But, Riku could never find it in him to hate Sora. They had grown up together, best friends as always. Riku had even called Sora back from falling into darkness when he fought Ansem. (1)

* * *

The Behemoth's cry was now ringing in Riku's ears again. _"I'm getting closer. Just a little further."_ Riku panted as he ran in the darkness that surrounded him. The number of random heartless continued to increase as the Behemoth's position grew closer. Riku could feel the presence of the beast. He figured that it was a natural skill after being able to control the heartless himself. The darkness shielded almost any light for Riku to see, but his other senses soon became keen enough to replace the almost useless eye sight. His senses picked up again, he gripped his sword tighter. _"It's here_._"_ His head rose quickly to meet the Behemoth's fierce, glowing eyes. The battle was on. 

Riku leaped and slashed the creature's head. A roar was heard as Riku whipped around to find dozens of Solider heartless, ready to fight. With a quick combo of lighting and a Ragnarok, our silver haired warrior took out half of the heartless. The Behemoth was ready to tackle and charged. _"Damn it, the beast is smarter than I thought, it knows I'm occupied with these weak ones. Must get the intelligence from_ _being able to control other heartless." _The impact caused Riku to slide across the floor and be covered in shadows. Their bodies pummeled him to the ground, limiting his movement._ "Damn it! Why does everything I do_ _end up being harder than it should be? Sora never- NO SHUT UP RIKU! Your thoughts need to be on this match and this match alone!_"

* * *

Riku let out a yell, frustrated with himself and his thoughts. The heartless backed off into the shadows. "I can't keep distracting myself with those thoughts." He wiped the sweat from his face and prepared to launch the second assault. The Behemoth, however, was ready. It swiftly moved out of the way and tried to slash Riku. Unfortunately for it, Riku was already on his feet and wacked the beast in the front leg. Enraged with itself for being off guard the mighty heartless attacked with a combination of all the spells plus a physical blow.(2) Riku gasped at the monster before hitting the ground, covered in blood. _"Why?"_ Riku let his head rest on the ground, his limbs not responding to his commands. _"Get up!" _something told him. But another voice asked,_ "What for? What will it do?"_

"_What's the point anymore?"_ Riku laid a hand over his face, lost in the constant battle in his very own mind. _"Get up it's not hopeless!_" there it was again, the voice called. But a harsher one over threw the hopeful voice. "_Why? Why? Since when is it your problem, Riku? Nothing you do works. Your efforts are all in vain. You'll never get out of this hell. You're assigned to forever darkness"_ Riku rolled over, his sword falling to his side. His eyes closed, it would be so easy to just run away...to let go...

* * *

"RIKU! Get up! You never gave up this easy before!"Riku's eyes opened, but they did not find darkness, but light. His aqua orbs widened at the sight as his head turned to the direction of the voice. Sora stood there with a disgusted look on his usually smiling face. "Sora?" Riku asked the shadow or being or whatever it was. "What the hell are you?" Riku squinted in the bright sun. "A reminder." His face expression didn't change. Riku stood, his bloody body aching. "A reminder of what, may I ask?" Riku stated to 'Sora'. He was not sure what this whole thing was. Where was the Behemoth? What was going on? 

Sora finally answered, "A reminder of hope, that it is not pointless for you to fight the never ending heartless population." Riku fell silent. _"How can it not be pointless?" _He looked around, _"Is this a dream?" _His eyes came back to Sora. "What is my purpose in this never ending darkness then?" Sora smirked and answered only with silence. Riku was becoming annoyed. "You drag me here only not to answer my questions? Are you a dream?" Sora walked closer and stopped a few feet away from his friend. "I already told you, I am a reminder. And before you ask again, your purpose, the reason you are here, is so that you can find your light."

* * *

Riku's eyes narrowed. "My light, you say? Is that why I was locked behind a door?" Sora shifted on his feet. "Yes, you fell into the darkness and you now must find your new light." The brown haired boy began to walk away and the light began to fade. Riku yelled, "What the hell does that mean? I've been in here, this hell, for.., for, who knows how long and have never seen one beam of light." Sora stopped, not facing Riku, "You're light is something inside you. You have to find it to escape the darkness. I'm helping you as you once did for me. Remember?" 

Memories flooded back, yes, he had helped Sora during the fight with Ansem. And now his friend was returning the favor. Riku, for the first time in months, smiled. "Oh and Riku," Sora started up again, "Kairi's fine and we're both waiting for you on the other side. I guess we'll see you then!" Sora flashed one of his trademark grins and vanished along with the bright light that had surrounded them. Riku woke up with a start and found that everything was as it had been. His clothes still bloody, the sword laying across the ground, and the Behemoth preparing to attack. "All right," Riku said to himself, "If it's the light I have to find, then so be it." And he raised his sword, slashed the heartless's head, and landed smoothly. A smile crept on his lips, he had found the purpose to his life in darkness. How long it would take him to find such a light was a whole different story.

* * *

(1) The Ansem thing: I'm referring to the last battle(or one of the last) when Sora is falling and you hear Riku's voice telling him something along the line of: 'Don't give up' or whatever! 

(2) Not sure if a Behemoth can do this...but I guess this is why it's call fiction right? Hehe

Reviews are always nice! Thanks for reading! -randomcat23


End file.
